Detention and games first instalment
by B2J
Summary: harry and snape in detention, need i say more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it. Want it, but can't have it.

"Detention potter" said the voice of one Severus Snape, potion master, death-eater turned-spy and overall a snarky git.

Harry groaned, god it was simply not fair that he will have to stay with his secret crush for more time alone but do nothing, as said crush didn't know about the fact that he was someone's crush, that and the fact that he hated the one with the crush .

When class ended, Harry stayed in order to find out what his detention will bring. As it was the last class of the day, Snape is bound to give it to him now instead of later.

Snape waited for several minutes making potter wait (just for the fun of it, obviously) he grinned when the boy groaned again and decided that he had tortured him enough.

Opening one of the drawers of his desk, he pulled a dark green with silver markings journal, from the corner of his eye he saw potter tense.

"I do believe this is yours" he said "I found it last class on the floor" he added when he saw potter's suspicious look. _Really, like I would actually go through the boys stuff_.

"You didn't happen to read it by any chance, have you?" Harry tried, and failed, to keep his question innocent and to pretend not care about the answer.

Snape smirked.

"Why there wasn't anything that I should have read, was there?" he asked innocently, mocking the boy.

"NO, I mean no, there wasn't" he stopped and then added "but even if there was, which there wasn't, you didn't read any of it, right?" he questioned hoping to have the answer.

Snape stared at him.

"It really shouldn't matter, right?"

"Right" Harry paused "it means, nothing the journal" he started, Snape raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it wasn't as any of it is true"

"Oh, then why write it?"

"You read it?" Harry exclaimed, and Severus sneered "I was only commenting about the fact that there is little to no use in writing stuff for nothing"

"Oh, well it isn't for not" he retorted "I just need a way to remember my dreams" he froze.

Snape smirked as he stood up walking around the table so he stood in front of the boy.

"And what dreams are those? More visions from the dark lord?" he offered before adding "or of a completely different sort?"

Harry blushed, "NO, I'm…I mean why would you think that? He stuttered.

"Because I did read it, enjoyed it as well" he said to the shocked boy.

"You didn't?!! You said so yourself" Harry exclaimed.

"I never said any of it potter" Snape grinned, as he leaned against his desk staring at the blushing boy.

"So those are your dreams? All of them?" he question and Harry nodded.

"I got the idea from Trelawney, she gave us and assignment about writing a dream journal several years back and I liked the idea."

Snape nodded "so the dreams are yours and all real, right?" he waited for Harry to nod before continuing "even the more…hormonal?"

Harry blushed even more "well I am a teenager"

"And what about the ones about me?"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_"And what about the ones about me?"_ Snape asked, staring at the boy

"Mmm, those are also true" Harry said in a new found courage, maybe now I will actually do (or get) something.

"Oh" Snape smirked before reaching over and caressing the boy's chick, "so is that what you really want Harry" he purred making Harry shiver.

"Yes" he hissed when Snape started to nuzzle his neck.

"Tell me what you want from me" the teacher commended

"I…I...I want you to c...Continue doing that and more" he managed to stutter out, which was really hard as Severus was doing things to his neck which were very distracting.

"Should I do what you want me to do to you in your dreams?" Snape asked, and not even waiting for a reply he grabbed the boy's neck, pulling him for a kiss.

Breathless "please sir, more" the boy moaned.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" pronounced with a kiss

"Do you want me to trace my arms all over you?" pronounced with just that

"Do you want me to lick and bite every trace of you?" Again hot touches with bites and licks in between them.

Harry moaned, god he couldn't believe it, here he was finally getting what he wanted for so long. He groaned when Snape's arms found his crotch stroking him, making him so hard he thought he will come.

"Yes" he moaned, but whether it was an answer to the questions from before or just a confirmation that this was really happening he didn't know (and frankly didn't care).

Snape it seemed didn't care also, "what should I do then?" he mused out loud.

"Anything, everything" Harry breathed out "Please sir, don't stop"

"Its detention Mr. Potter, I call all the shots" Harry sighed in disappointment. "But..." he perked out "maybe I could indulge you" a wicked smirk.

"Please" a lovely moan.

"Should I take you in my mouth, potter?" grinning wildly at the boy he continued "you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes" Harry mewled.

"Would you like me to bend you over the table? Rip your clothes off, and fuck you so hard you will be sore for the whole week?"

"YES" Harry cried out, done with Snape's games and just wanting more.

Snape smirked as he let go of the boy moving backwards.

"Well good then" he said to the confused student, who didn't understand where and why he had gone, before finishing "you can keep on dreaming"

He laughed as the boys eyes widen, and just to finish it he called out, right before entering his office. "Oh and potter detention served".

Fin

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

a\n: You love me don't ya?


End file.
